roblox_car_simulator_djtvfandomcom-20200214-history
Roblox Car Simulator
Roblox Car Simulator, also called RCS, Roblox Car Simulator 1, and RCS1, is the first game of the Roblox Car Simulator Series, it was released on Monday, August 27, 2018, it was originally going to be called Roblox Car Driving, but it's more of a simulation game, it is made by Toaster Games, formerly known as Ancient Games, when this game released, it was based off of Custom Car Driving 2, the early days of the Roblox Car Simulator Series, the game has two modes, Free Ride and Story Mode. Game Modes There are two modes in Roblox Car Simulator, which are Free Ride and Story Mode. Free Ride Free Ride is a game mode in Roblox Car Simulator, it lets the player drive any vehicle and can access any building, the player has infinite money, and the player doesn't have to follow the rules of the road, there are options to enable infinite vehicle stats, infinite sleep, etc. Story Mode Story Mode is a mode in Roblox Car Simulator, in which the player follows a specific story that has different turns in the story depending on the player's choices, most of them causing a game over. The Story The player starts out on the first day city trip, the player gets in their truck and drive to the Shipyard, after getting on the ship, the player is taken to the city, after getting off the ship, the player drives to the gas station to get gas, after getting gas, the player then has to drive to the yard to get their route details, the player drives this route every day, on the first day the player spends some time in the yards introducing themselves, the player is given instructions on how to do specific work, during that time, the player encounters a girl who bullies the player, and on some days, the girl will tell a guard on the player, accusing them of a thing that never happened, so then the player will have to take detours and avoid the main street, because that is where the guards are at, a few days later, the player gets a vehicle odor notice, and their parent is contacted about it, when the player gets home, their parent gets mad at them and the player almost gets a game over, but they had to wash their truck to avoid it, the player has to wash their truck before they go to the city, near the end of the first semester, the player meets Annah, and they become friends, when the second semester starts, the player cleans their truck and when they clean the engine, an oil leak occurs, and the player has to stop the leak, after stopping the leak, the player then goes to the city, meets back up with Annah, and then it starts getting cold, the truck didn't start one day and the player had to stay home, after some time, the player is then rioted out of their home, forced to move to another island.